As a first electronic device such as a smart phone, a tablet PC, and a laptop gets more and more popular and smarter, there has been a demand for networking electronic devices to implement collaborative computations of all kinds.
Electronic devices may discover and be connected to each other via wireless communication technology. For electronic devices in a network to collaborate with each other to play an audio and/or a video, display a picture, etc., it is crucial for them to have synchronized data.
For example, for smart sound, a smart sound device in a home is responsible for playing a channel of audio data. Smart sound devices may have to cooperate with each other to achieve multichannel effect. For smart sound devices to play audio data synchronously, clocks of processors of the smart sound devices have to be synchronized with each other, such that the smart sound devices may process, synchronously according to the clocks of the processors, audio data received respectively.
In existing art, to synchronize clocks of processors, a clock of a processor may be read. An amount by which the clock is to be adjusted may be determined according to the reading. The clock may be adjusted accordingly.
However, real-time performance in reading a clock of a processor may barely meet a requirement for real-time accuracy in adjusting the clock of the processor. A delay may impact accuracy of a clock of a processor of a first electronic device. In addition, the very operation of reading a clock of a processor may cause a jitter of the clock. Multiple signaling exchanges with a processor regarding clock synchronization may be required, impacting accuracy of the clock of the processor.
To sum up, there is yet no effective solution for efficient accurate synchronization of clocks of processors of electronic devices to date.